Bleach Oneshots
by Verbophobic
Summary: Request a oneshot if you want, BUT i don't write yaoi. sorry. One shots are all bleach and my O.C.'s So far 2 Kensei's, and a Kisuke. Orihime, IchGrimm Friendship one That's all so far
1. Kensei M: HIS Crimson Tears

"I hate you _teme_! Give me him back!" Beni-iro Namida ordered.

"I know you don't hate me. And again no you are not to get Chishio Gekido back until we know that _it _wont try to get out and kill us in our sleep." The said person _teme _stated once again.

"But, but i love Chishio."

"Kid, listen we don't don't care if you screw holding onto your sword you aren't getting it back."

"Screw? And i have a name."

"Forget the screw part and i don't like you name, Crimson Tears. Who the hell names a child that?"

"I like my name, and i do." The look the child got from the strange man before her made her continue. "Papa killed mama then a big black monster came and killed papa. I have long forgotten the name they gived me."

"Why that though? I wanted something to show i had lost some thing, and i like the color. so Crimson Tears. Now give him back you big meanie! Or i'll have to ask adimaN to hurt you."

"Who?"

"My black monster. The one's with the mask."

"How old are you kid." seeing her stick her nose up "Crimson, that is all i'm willing to refer to you as."

"Well, it's a start. 6 tomorrow."

"You remember your birthday and not you name?" She shrugged. "Come, we'll teach you how to control adimaN."

"What's your name?"

"Kensei."

That was ten years ago. at first she refused profusely; but then he got sic of arguing, and seeing as she wasn't even as tall as his waist, he just grabbed her around her wast and carried her under his arm. he carried her like that for a reason only know to him. but that doesn't matter. That was then and this is now.

"_Teme! _Give him back!" Crimson hisses at Kensei not for the first and sure as hell not the last.

"No." What had she done THIS time? "You don't know do you?" silence came out of her. "That's what i thought." he turned and left for his room.

Being too into thought about what it was this time she didn't notice him leave. _She didn't leave the ice cream out, nor the chocolate. what was she missing, hmmmm...LUNCH! _The girl felt like a real ass. _I promised i'd make lunch didn't i?_

_**Yes, yes you did. If i was him and the girl i liked said one thing and did another i would be upset too.**_

___Shut up Chishio, just because i have a slight-_his cough sounded threw her mind-_major crush-_another cough-_obsession with him doesn't mean he has even the slightest of feeling towards me._

* * *

_ W__**ant me to walk you threw how to make lunch?**_ Chishio gave up, for now. Her glee flowed threw their senses.

20 minutes later she finished with their lunches. after 15 minutes the 16 year old gave up and worked on making peanut butter, banana, and cheese sandwiches. She does one side of each piece of bread with PB, puts banana's on half and cheese on the other half. then covers the cheese half with banana's. And the other half, the original banana half, with cheese. And lastly puts the other piece of bread on.

Along with the sandwiches she grabbed two apples cut them up and put them in a bowl. carrots, lettuce, banana's, oranges, and tomato's soon follow. A 'salad' of sorts. about to go to Kensei she noticed she forgot banana peppers. After getting them put on a new plate she grabbed forks and bowls. She finally arrived out side Kensei's room.

Knocking with her foot she heard a string of curses come at her than a 'Go the fuck away!' was hissed. Kicking harder she herd him grumble and open the door. One look at her and she got the reaction she was looking her. He laughed. one plate in each hand, a bowl on each for arm, a fork in each bowl, and the salad bowl balanced on her head.

He grabbed the bowl from her head and allowed her in. "Sorry, I wanted it to be a surprise bu- ok i don't wanna lie then hurt you more when you find out i lied. I completely forgot. But you know haw i am. Forgive me?" she practically begged.

"Naw it isn't your fault. I over reacted." He simply said.

_**All's fair in love and war**_. Chishio said smugly.

"Let's eat!" She waited till he took a bite. "How is it?"

"...Different, i think Orihime, Ichigos friend, would adore your food."

"Eh don't eat if you don't like it." Crimson said indifferently. although it hurt deeply.

* * *

"I never said that. i like. you asked _'how_ is it'. and i answered."

When they were finished eating she collected the dishes and left with a c-ya. Her sword completely forgotten, she cleaned the dishes and went out for a walk. suddenly a hollow appeared. "This will be too easy." She reached for her sword. "...Shit..."

Now spotted by the hollow she ran. she dodged. Er tried to dodge. Hit after antagonizing hit it ebbed her strength down to almost nothing. bleeding from several minor wound and one major wound, she tried to hide. "Kensei, help." She whispered to herself, knowing full well he couldn't help.

**"There you are Shinagami" **the hollow growled. Getting up to try to run away again she tripped.

The huge shadow from his claw was over her. and coming down fast. she covered her head with her hands and waited for impact.

..............

Nothing scrambling to get up she looked behind her. Kensei. "How dare you try to kill _my_ Beni-iro Namida!" his voice was distorted. Pushing the hollow back, he quickly jumped up and sliced his face in two. Kensei turned his head. A scary-ish looking mask is on his face. As it disintegrates "Are you all right?"

An amused smirk was covering her face. "So I'm _your _Beni-iro Namida?"

A blush crept up his face. "We-bu-eh ok I'm not going to lie and make you hate me later, yeah you are _my_ Beni-iro Namida. Got it?" A cocky smirk took over his emotionless, red, face.

"Yeah i got, _my_ _teme._" she jumped on his back. "Let' we go home. And what does this mean for _us_?"

"I don't really know but, i believe it means this." HE turned his head enough for their lips to touch. Then walked home caring _his_ Crimson Tears.


	2. Kisuke U: Borderline Obsession

~Day after day she went into the theater and sat for an hour straight. She did nothing except sit there. Ichigo decided to go talk to her. ~

"Hey." She looked up at him. "I-uh, I see you here everyday when I walk by. Not to be rude or anything, but are you looking for someone?"

"Yes, but I don't know who."

"What?"

"I-I just get this feeling. Ya know? Like a, uh- what's it called? Oh, a déja vu. It seems as if I've been here and met him before, like I'm supposed to be here."

"Him?"

"Yeah. I get this feeling that it's going to happen soon. I see these things in my dreams. They are the clock, the drink, and... and you. I had never seen you before, but I remember you now. You were there when he came."

"W-what's your name?"

"Hmm? Oh, sorry. How rude of me. My name is Seine, but you can call me Sei."

"Ok, Sei. I'm Ichigo."

Sei looked at the clock. "Well, it was nice meeting you, Ichi-san, but today isn't the day I'm to meet him. Goodbye." She got up from where she was sitting, threw away the drink he just noticed, and walked away.

"Odd," he mumbled to himself. "Real odd." Then Ichigo left too.

Ichigo returned the next day at the same time and saw her again. "Hey, Sei-chan, is he here today?" She smiled at him and shook her head.

"Hmm. Too bad, I'd like to know who he is." Waving bye, Ichigo left.

~The meetings went on everyday for three months. Most days he went in to say hi. This took his mind away from all his worries. No Rukia, hollows, or training. Just Sei and her mystery man. He'd sit with her for an hour before she left. It stopped for three days after he told her something stupid.~

"Why do you do it?" She cocked her head at him. It was normal for him to do most of the talking; she showed she was listening by little movements like cocking her head. "Wait for him, I mean. You've been waiting what, three or four months? I know I've been here three months."

"Five and a half months. It gives me something to look forward to."

"That's bull shit!" He took her by surprise. "I mean, I doubt he's going to come. This is all so stupid." He looked at her, realizing what he just said.

Her head was in between her knees. Breathing real slow, they sat in silence for one more minute. Suddenly, she stood and walked off. He did it now.

~That was then, and she hadn't returned. He hadn't seen her for three days. The only reason he saw her the fourth day was because he had to save her. The gang that had always given him trouble was bothering her. He, of course, saved her.~

"That's right, run away! Stupid jerks." He mumbled the last part. Looking back at her, he took her hand and helped her up. "C'mon we're going to be late." He pulled her at first, but then she regained her sense and caught up to him.

Neither said a word till they arrived at the theater. "Why are we here?" She looked sad as she asked this.

"We are waiting for someone we don't know. Hey, listen." She opened her mouth to object. "No, listen then speak. I was an ass that day. I was pissed and upset. You were there and I wanted to take the anger out on someone. Please, I didn't mean any of it. Let's wait again. no matter how long. I'll bring him one day."

She closed her mouth. Grabbing his hand she pulled him to their spot. The spot she had been sitting in for the past five months. They waited for the hour that day. At the end of the hour she had a huge smile on. "Oh, well, Not today. Maybe tomorrow, ne?"

"Yeah maybe tomorrow."

~They went the next day, but no one came. They went everyday, but unfortunately no one came. A full year passed, but she kept waiting.~

"Please don't get mad or un-happy, but I've got a question."

"I won't ever get mad at you, Ichi."

"Don't you think you are acting a bit, I don't know, desperate? Is it desperation that's making you wait?"

"I don't know if I'm acting desperate. But no, desperation isn't making me wait. I'd call it....OH! I'd call it borderline obsession." A huge grin was on her lips.

Ichigo couldn't help but grin too. "Good. I'd hate it if you were desperate. I'm glad it's only obsession." He rolled his eyes.

"Borderline obsession. There is a difference."

~When Ichigo didn't show, she didn't worry. She knew he had other things to do. She started to worry when he didn't show up for several months. When he returned again, she cried.~

"What's wrong, Sei?"

"Y-you disappeared. I thought something happened!" More tears cascaded down her face. "Y-you are my only friend and I thought- I thought you left."

He explained almost everything to her. How his friend needed help, how he was the only one who could save her, and how he felt for her. "Her" being his friend, Rukia. She asked if one day he could bring this Rukia and let them meet. He told her that Rukia was with her brother elsewhere, but he could bring Orihime. And soon the day came when they met.

Ichigo was late. Sei worried a bit, but she passed it off as paranoia. And for a good cause. Ichigo eventually came with not one, but three friends in town. "Sorry we were late Sei. Orihime got distracted and ran off chasing a butterfly."

~He introduced each friend. Orihime, the orange headed girl with a GIANT bust, Chad, a big and quiet guy, and Uryu, a stick in the mud as she would silently refer to him as. Soon the day came. The day when she met him.~

"Ichigo!" a guy sang. He was...gorgeous in a way. "So this is where you are! Oh, with a girl friend."

"Shut up Urahara! This is Seine, and we are waiting."

"For who?" the man, Urahara, asked.

"We don't know." She whispered.

"Hmm. Smart! Shall i wait also?"

Sei looked at the clock. Urahara was on time. "We are waiting for ten more minutes." Lie. Ichigo gave her an odd look.

"Then I shall join you." He pulled out a fan. "How will you know it's the person?"

"I don't know."

"Hmm. What if they don't show up?"

"He will one day." After that, they were silent. Ten minutes later Ichigo got up and so did Urahara.

"What's your name?" she directed at Urahara.

He chuckled. "Kisuke Urahara." He turned and left.

Ichigo looked at her. "I met him. He's the guy. I know it, I can feel it." Without losing eye contact with Ichigo, she reached over to Urahara's 'seat' and blindly grabbed the fan that no one saw got left behind. "Trust me, it's him." She continued to look at Ichigo.

"I-I trust you; it's him I don't truly trust. I mean, he is so much older than you."

"Age is just a number."

~The next day she waited for not "Mystery Guy", not Urahara, but Ichigo.~

When he showed up she asked, "Ready Ichi?" Somehow he knew what she wanted.

"Let's go." He led her away from the theater, to Urahara's shop. "Urahara! Where are you, old man?"

A girl unknown to Sei showed up. "He's in his room sulking." She looked in her pre-teens, around ten or eleven. Her hair was in pig tails and she looked a bit pained. "His fan is gone." She disappeared just as quickly as she appeared.

The quickly headed to what Sei presumed to be Urahara's room. Ichigo knocked, and all they heard was, "Go away!" Ignoring the rather blunt reply, Ichigo opened the door. "What doesn't an imbecile such as your self understand about 'Go away'? I put it rather easily to understand."

"Hi," Sei said. She blushed lightly at his surprised gaze. "Uh y-you left this yesterday, and I thought you might like it back." She held up the fan.

"My fan!" He rushed over and hugged her. "Thank you so much Seine! I was worried sick." He let her go and took the fan. Happiness was evident on his face, embarrassment on hers, and a sly smile on Ichigo's.

~At the normal time that she would wait for her no longer mysterious "Mystery Man", but waited for Ichigo. He took her to the shop. Today was no exception.~

"Hello, Ururu. Do you know where Urahara is?" Sei asked the young girl from before.

"Uh, Ichigo..." She looked at him intently. "Will you go get him? Seine, can you hand me that thing from the top shelf?" She did as she was asked, or at least tried to. Too high up for her, she grabbed a chair and stood on it to get the duster. The chair wobbled, and she knew what was going to happen before the chair shook.

"Shit," Sei mumbled. Then the chair fell.

~Ever since she met Ichi her "déja vu" moments happened to take more...more vividness. Like premonitions. This just happened to be one. Before she collided with the ground someone caught her. Keeping her eyes closed, she knew who it was--another thing her "déja vu" made her sense.~

"You gotta be a bit more careful Sei." His voice was laced with worry.

"I-I'm sorry, Kisuke," she apologized.

~After that, he always seemed to catch her whether it was tripping over flat ground, steps, and even Kisuke himself. She was usually more graceful. She tripped over Kisuke while talking to Ichigo.~

"Lies! It has to be. He couldn't feel that way!" Ichigo hissed more to himself than anyone else.

"Well, I believe he does," Sei hissed right back. They were talking about Uryu. Sei believed he had a crush on "Ori," Sei's nickname for Orihime.

Ichigo was about to reply when she tripped and knocked into "Kis," her nickname for Kisuke, although she would never call him that to his face. They both fell, and she landed on top of him. "See? I knew it; you were falling for me," Kisuke joked.

She blushed tomato red. "S-sorry." She quickly got up.

~She fell harder every day--fell in love, that is. It hurt her not to tell him, so one day she decided she would tell him.~

Sei stood in the rain, staring at the sky. She felt it was time to tell him. Looking down, she felt truly terrified. The rain continued to soak her already wet head. Suddenly it stopped hitting her head. Looking to her left she saw a hatless Kisuke. "You looked a little wet," he joked.

'Now' a voice in her head said. "K-Kisuke?"

"Yeah?" His voice sounded serious.

"Did I ever tell you I met him?" She chose her approach carefully.

"Who?"

"The man me and Ichi waited for."

"Oh, him."

"And I-I fell in love with him."

"Oh? Does he know?" His voice sounded strained.

"Sorta. He knows I'm in love."

"Wha-?" Kisuke started.

He was cut off by a pair of soft lips. "I found you," she whispered.

~Of course, he didn't respond. How else would it go? But it wasn't a two second delay, nor was it a two hour delay. She was terrified that he hated her for kissing him, so she did what any idiot in those stupid love stories did and ran.~

Running hurt. Sei realized that without really feeling the pain. She only felt the pain of fear. She kept running and running till she was too tired to run. She couldn't even feel the rain, although it could still be seen. Looking around, she realized she was only a block from Orihime's. Deciding to go and talk to her, she went to take a step and fell.

She hit the ground hard. Sei was surprised. Somehow she expected Kisuke to catch her. She realized that all the good stuff she had with the friendship she had with Kisuke was gone. With leaving the shop she left behind the hugs, laughs, catching, and most of all, she left her smile.

Her smile was everything. It was her happiness, joy, playfulness, and love. It was her. She wouldn't be Seine without a smile. Getting up, she continued to Orihime's. Upon arrival, she knocked and was greeted by Orihime.

~The girls talked for hours. They talked about Orihime's past, her present, and possible future. Then they talked about Kis. Soon, around midnight, Ichigo came. Sei hid and said she wasn't here. Ichigo saw right through the lie. Then he was brought up to speed. Sei told him she needed some girl time with Orihime, so he left. The night had turned into day when they finally went to sleep. She awoke to Orihime arguing with someone.~

"You are not aloud to go in there, Kisuke!"

"You don't understand, Orihime!"

"I understand more than you think. She told me about your rejection."

"See? You don't understand! And neither does she. I-I was surprised."

~Physically, emotionally, and mentally drained, she slipped into unconsciousness. She awoke to find Kisuke lying on the floor with her and Orihime talking to Tatsuki. They didn't notice her awareness and talked. Orihime told her everything from the hat to unconsciousness and more. She told how Kisuke explained how he felt the same, but Sei was in shock when he wondered how "a goddess as beautiful as Sei could even think of him like that." Sei cried silent tears, but Kisuke felt her movements and awoke slowly. He shot up.~

Kis shot off question after question. When he was silent it was a miracle that lasted no more then a second. "K-Kis, is it true? What Orihime said?" She went to look at Orihime and found the two girls gone.

"W-what did she say?" he asked slowly.

"She said you feel the same for me." Sei left off the goddess part.

"I-I was in shock as to how a goddess as beautiful as you-"

"-could even think of you in that way? Kis, you are the most wonderful man alive! You are kind, lovable, and you like me for me. That's all I care about." He kissed her roughly yet sweetly, and, not surprisingly, he tasted of sweets.


	3. Orihime: Because

This is a one shot about a friendship that was lost, but the flame that still burned was brought back to life once again.

-

He did it again; he hurt her. Unknowingly to Ichigo Kurosaki, he hurt Orihime. He chose Rukia over her time and time again. The orange headed girl knew it was time to give up. This time she saw him caressing Rukia's cheek. Ever since _she_ came into the picture several years ago Orihime started to lose what she never had but had wanted so dearly.

Her sobs choked her, and her breath was stolen right from her by the air. She ran as fast as possible. She didn't want Tatsuki or anyone to come to find her or to try to coax her into happiness. She wanted nothing more than to be alone. She knew she would get over Kurosaki. It would be hell, but she would.

She finally reached her destination, wherever that was. Looking around she recognized the place from what seemed like millions of years ago. Her and... and... and an old friend, whose name still hurt to think or say, used to come here nightly and if they had a problem they would talk about it and heal each other. They probably would still be friend if it wasn't for Orihime's stupidity.

_ ~ 'Orihime! Orihime!' A blur came running and waving its hand. The voice was disturbed, as if someone didn't, no couldn't remember it correctly. _

_ 'Orihime, are you ok?' The voice became a bit clearer now, more feminine._

_ 'Why wouldn't I be? Are you ok -------?' The name said was just out of reach. Orihime remembered it, but it hurt to hear it said out loud._

_ 'Y-you didn't come. Las-last night, I mean.' The voice was disrupted by the pain it caused to remember. She was still out of breath._

_ 'G-go away!' Orihime recognized this voice as her own. 'I hate you!' She ran off leaving the blur confused and alone.~_

'Why am I remembering this?' Orihime thought. 'Is it because of this place?'

_ ~'Why did you say that earlier, Ori?' The blur used a long forgotten nickname of Orihime's._

_ 'Because I hate you!' They were sitting staring at each other. 'If, if you hadn't fixed my hair brother would still be alive, and I would've said goodbye to him that morning!'_

_ 'But Or-'_

_ 'NO! Don't ever call me that again. Only my friends can call me that, and- and- AND YOU ARE NO LONGER MY FRIEND!' The blur ran off crying. Her only friend rejected her.~_

Now crying once again, Orihime felt truly guilty at rejecting that girl so long ago. "I'm- I'm sor-sorry. I- I didn't mean to hur- hurt you." Orihime whispered to herself. She was apologizing to the girl she rejected. She knew no one could hear, but she did anyway.

Arm wrapped around her. Looking up the blurred face in her memories came into focus, the name that hurt so much slid out of her throat, "Arikukitoku? Why?"

"Because once upon a time, we were best friends. And, yes, there's been a lot of bad stuff in between, but none of that matters right now, okay? You need me, I'm here. Any time, any place, anywhere." Orihime cried into a warm and needed shoulder. Somehow she would survive, and she felt, it would be easier with her _friend_ by her side.


	4. IchGrimm Friendship: Fight

**YAY A REQUEST FINALLY!!!!!!!! This is the perfect time for me to write this. cause right i feel like Grimmjow and my friend is Ichigo. Tearing my heart out as I try to live up to his standards. Italics are About Grimmjow's pov. Underlined is Ichigo's pov. And Bold is Ichigo's hollow. I'll call him hIchigo so it is easy to tell who is who. Orihime will be Bold and underlined. Ok after a lot of thought, I've decided to do absolutely NO Yaoi or anything near it case this apparently, really sucked.**

(Grimmjow) _Hit after hit they battled. Grimmjow felt an odd _admiration _for the boy knocking him down. Like he wanted to be more like him, to be more worthy of his stature. To be a king like no other. _

(Ichigo)Hit after hit, they battled. Ichigo felt an odd _pull _towards The fierce jungle cat in front of him. He just wanted to stop fighting, to go to Orihime. To protect all that he love, like the King in front of him is trying to protect his thrown. He wanted to be a knight to that king.

** (hIchigo) The king was weak in hIchigo's eye's. To fell **'pity' **towards the enemy. A fool's trade. Trust an enemy and when you turn your back, they'll stab you. Over and over you'll be stabbed. And once The King is dead i'll be dead.**

**(Orihime) She saw them, heard them even, but couldn't believe it. The two boys were fighting. Too much blood one would die. And he who lived wouldn't allow her to Heal them. One would die and she wouldn't be able to help. So useless. So FUCKING useless. That is what she was. Useless.**

_(Grimmjow) Ichigo was extraordinary. So lethal, so Wonderful. Even as Grimmjow was getting killed, he could stop the emotions for the orange headed boy in front of him. He tried and tried. But nothing made this _raw_ emotion. Grimmjow felt alive. Like he was born again for the first time. As if all that mattered to him was Ichigo._

(Ichigo) Raw emotion filled Ichigo, it over powered him, and his hollow. He didn't want to kill Grimmjow. He wanted nothing less then to stop right here right now. But it was too late. the end blow was dealt. He let him live, but barely. Tuning his back Ichigo went to leave. But he had to say goodbye for now.

**(hIchigo) The king has failed. He let the enemy live. hIchigo was disapointed. Somewhere in him he wanted the king to stay king, at least for a bit. It was more,....**_**fun**_**.**


	5. Kensei M: Teddy

**This is only part one, of before she hits uh, puberty? I don't know, before she gets bigger. I am so sorry this has taken so long to get out and isn't like what you wanted T~T so sorry. BUT it is only part one, I'll make part two MUCH better and more like you wanted. Will you possibly forgive me? Hope you like it anyway. And yes, she is at least over 100, so no pedophilism here.**

**-**

A girl that was still the size of a child was weeping. For what reason? No one knew. Hell, no one knew she was even crying. The eight vizard were in the basement arguing over the hopefully ninth vizard. The said vizard walked in just then.

"W-what the hell happened?!?!?" The crying girl looked up. Ichigo approached the question differently, "What is wrong, Miku?"

"I-I can't f-find Seri-chan," she spoke softly.

"Who?"

"My teddy," tears prickled her eyes again.

"...Well, uh shouldn't you be in bed?" Ichigo wasn't sure of what to do.

"I will, but I need Seri-chan." Miku explained this as if he were the child.

"Uh, let's go get Kensei?" It was more of a question than a statement, as if Ichigo was asking the child what to do.

She silently grabbed his hand and led him to the hidden door. He knew she wasn't allowed to go down there. Even though she was quite likely older then Ichigo, the vizard always treated her as if she were a delicate little five year old. Ichigo brought her down to the bottom on the steps, grabbed her and flash-stepped out of the way of Hiyori's kick. "Watch it, midget!"

"Shin-chan?" Miku spoke up, hoping to stop a fight from progressing. "I can't find Seri-chan."

"Shinji, stay down here. I'll go put her to bed." Kensei spoke up. Before anyone had a chance to say anything, he picked her up and carried her up stairs.

"We won't be seein' him 'gain tonight." Shinji told all. Then to Ichigo's questioning gaze, "Kensei has a softness towards 'er. And she won't sleep wit' out her bear. And 'es hidden in meh dresser." Shinji had a slight smirk on.

-

"Well, I can't find him anywhere." Kensei told the young looking girl. "You'll just have to sleep without her." He turned to leave.

"But-but if we can't find her, then will you sleep with me?" Her cheeks flared at her own comment. Kensei dismissed the slight blush upon her face as fear.

He sighed. Oh how he wished she was older looking; and not so innocent as to not see what she did to him. He wished she knew of how she made his heart beat faster, of how his mind blanked, of all the terror she had no intention of ejecting. He wished she knew how painfully hard she made his cock, what '69' in the human world meant, but most of all... "Fine," he said while laying down and drawing her into his arms, "I'll stay." Most of all... how he loved her with his full heart.


End file.
